Falling Silver
by Falling Silver29
Summary: ThunderClan thought they had seen it all but when a litter of kits is born the same night the medicine cat receives an ominous prophecy, they realized they had seen nothing yet. One kit stood out from the others, a small silver tabby with paws that seem to change colour. What will be the fate of this unusual kit? This is my first story. Constructive critisim is greatfully accepted
1. Chapter 1

Alliances

ThunderClan  
Leader: Dawnstar pale gray she-cat with ginger splotches and amber eyes  
Deputy: Orangeclaw bright ginger tom with blue eyes  
Apprentice: Forestpaw Mate: Stormflower  
Medicine cat: Rosewind reddish brown she-cat with green eyes

Warriors  
Mudpelt: brown Tom with black patches and green eyes  
Apprentice: Robinpaw Mate: Mistflower  
Blackbreeze black she-cat with green eyes  
Mate: Thistletail  
Frostblaze gray and white Tom with ginger paws and blue eyes  
Mate: Tansyglow  
Thistletail ginger tabby Tom with pale yellow eyes  
Mate: Blackbreeze  
Tansyglow gray she cat with black ears and amber eyes  
Apprentice: Breezepaw Mate: Frostblaze  
Leafdash white and brown she-cat with green eyes  
Hawkflame black and ginger Tom with amber eyes  
Grassfire blue gray she-cat with white splotches and pale green eyes  
Jumpfoot dark brown tabby Tom with amber eyes  
Mate: Snowsky  
Tawnyleap white and ginger tortishell she-cat with brown eyes  
Apprentice: Windpaw  
Brownnight brown Tom with black stripes and green eyes  
Mate: Seednose

Apprentices  
Forestpaw brown and white Tom with green eyes  
Robinpaw reddish brown she cat with amber eyes  
Breezepaw pale gray tabby she cat with blue eyes  
Windpaw dark gray tom with blue eyes

Queens  
Seednose pale ginger she-cat with amber eyes kits Bouncekit black Tom with green eyes, Barkkit brown Tom with green eyes, Sandkit pale ginger tabby Tom with green eyes, Nightkit black ton with amber eyes, Patchkit brown black and ginger Tom with yellow eyes, and Redkit reddish brown Tom with deep green eyes  
Mistflower sleek gray tabby she-cat with blue eyes kits Rainkit brown Tom with gray paws and blue eyes, Silverkit beautiful silver tabby she-cat with paws the change colour and striking blue-green eyes, Mousekit small gray she-cat with black paws and ears and green eyes, and Thornkit small brown Tom with blue eyes  
Stormflower fluffy gray she-cat with green eyes kits Bluekit blue-gray she-cat with ginger paws and blue eyes and Gingerkit bright ginger she-cat with green eyes  
Snowsky white she-cat with gray eyes kits Yellowkit white she-cat with bright yellow eyes, Creamkit creamy she-cat with brown paws and gray eyes, and Tinykit tiny brown tabby with white paws and amber eyes

Elders  
Lionleap ginger tabby Tom with gray eyes  
Featherbreeze black she-cat with green eyes Mate: Puddleclaw  
Puddleclaw brown Tom with amber eyes

ShadowClan  
Leader: Leapstar ginger tabby Tom with gray eyes  
Deputy: Petalfur pale gray she-cat with green eyes  
Medicine cat: Branchpelt brown Tom with yellow eyes  
Apprentice: Smilepaw

Warriors:  
Lilacfoot pale gray tabby she-cat with amber eyes  
Apprentice: Foxpaw  
Pinestep ginger and brown Tom with dark green eyes  
Wingrise ginger tabby she cat with amber eyes  
Apprentice: Risepaw  
Voleclaw dusty brown Tom with dark blue eyes  
Apprentice: Brackenpaw  
Cloudnight white she cat with black patches and blue eyes  
Toadthorn black Tom with amber eyes  
Dewcloud white she cat with blue eyes  
Apprentice: Shinepaw  
Woodfang pale ginger Tom with amber eyes  
Flurrywind white Tom with green eyes

Apprentices  
Smilepaw friendly ginger she cat with green eyes  
Foxpaw dark ginger she cat with amber eyes  
Shinepaw sleek brown she cat with green eyes  
Risepaw black tom with blue eyes  
Brackenpaw brown Tom with white paws and blue eyes

Queens  
Hazelheart brown and tortishell she cat with yellow eyes kits Lizardkit brown she cat with green eyes and Shrewkit dusty brown Tom with blue eyes  
Graypath gray tabby she cat with amber eyes expecting Leapstar's kits

Elders  
Breezefur black she cat with gray eyes  
Splotchclaw black and white Tom with green eyes

WindClan  
Leader: Gorsestar brown Tom with green eyes  
Deputy: Heathergrass pale gray she cat with green eyes  
Medicine cat: Sparrowfur ginger tabby tom with amber eyes  
Apprentice: Poolpaw

Warriors  
Sootrun dark gray Tom with blue eyes  
Swiftflower white she cat with green eyes  
Apprentice: Moorpaw  
Ratpelt black to with amber eyes  
Creekfrost ginger tabby she cat with blue eyes  
Rabbitspring white Tom with amber eyes  
Apprentice: Smallpaw  
Smokepetal gray she cat with green eyes  
Apprentice: Mosspaw  
Spiderfoot long legged brown to with blue eyes

Queens  
Tigerrose ginger tabby she cat with green eyes kits Harekit brown Tom with green eyes, Springkit ginger she cat with green eyes, Spikekit ginger and brown Tom with fur that sticks out everywhere and blue eyes, and Warmkit reddish brown she cat with yellow eyes  
Poppyleaf ginger she cat with yellow eyes expecting Sootrun's kits

Elders  
Brokenstem gray she cat with a twisted front paw  
Nightheart black she cat with blue eyes

RiverClan  
Leader: Whirlstar black and whit she-cat with blue eyes  
Deputy: Oakfall light brown tabby Tom with green eyes  
Medicine cat: Sweetpool pale gray she cat with blue eyes  
Apprentice: Honeypaw

Warriors  
Cindermist dark gray tabby she-cat with green eyes  
Apprentice: Waterpaw  
Longclaw brown tabby Tom with blue eyes  
Dustflower pale ginger she cat with amber eyes  
Apprentice: Stonepaw  
Rockpath black and brown Tom with amber eyes  
Leopardwater white and tortishell she cat with blue eyes  
Troutswim gray tabby Tom with yellow eyes  
Apprentice: Treepaw  
Lilyleaf white she cat with green eyes  
Eagletalon black and white Tom with green eyes  
Apprentice: Ashpaw  
Whiskerbranch brown Tom with green eyes

Apprentices  
Honeypaw golden she cat with warm amber eyes  
Waterpaw blue-gray tabby she cat with blue eyes  
Stonepaw blue gray tabby she cat with blue eyes  
Treepaw brown Tom with green eyes  
Ashpaw gray Tom with amber eyes

Queens  
Iceblur gray and white she cat with yellow eyes kits Streamkit gray she cat with green eyes and Fangkit white Tom with green eyes  
Minnowtail black she cat with amber eyes expecting Whiskerbranch's kits

Prologue

Four cats sat around a small pool of shimmering water, one a gray tabby Tom with blue eyes, a golden tabby Tom with amber eyes, a pale gray she-cat with blue eyes, and a bright ginger Tom with green eyes.  
"Their is darkness coming" the gray tabby Tom said solemnly.  
"But I thought the darkness vanished after the Great Battle." The ginger tabby Tom said, slightly confused.  
"So did all of StarClan" the ginger Tom replied.  
"But what shall we do?!" The pale gray she-cat suddenly exclaimed.  
"A savior has been born with power unlike any we have seen before" the ginger Tom replied calmly, an mysterious edge to his voice.  
"But who is it?" Asked the ginger tabby.  
The gray tabby lifted his head  
"See for yourself" he said coolly  
A gasp rang out from the mouths of the ginger tabby and pale gray cats.  
"But that's my granddaughter" the ginger finally said.  
"We are aware of that. But how can you be sure that she's the one?" The pale gray she-cat asked.  
"Haven't you heard it" the gray tabby asked, surprised.  
"Heard what" she replied  
"The new prophecy." The ginger Tom stated simply.  
"No, what is it?" She asked  
"The falling silver will light a path of light the through the oncoming darkness, but only if she can harness the power of earth, water, shadows, light, and ice in time..."  
The ominous words echoed through the air.  
"I'm going to warn the medicine cat" the ginger Tom said.  
And with that they disappeared.


	2. Chapter 1: Eyes

Chapter 1: eyes

My life was a series of chaotic events but it all started the day I opened my eyes  
(:*¥*:)

Silverkit awoke with a start, jumping up out of her nest she shared with her mother and siblings. She let her eyes drift curiously at her surroundings. It was much larger than she had originally thought. The cavernous room held together by tightly woven brambles and leaves, though Silverkit could still see flecks of light peeking through. Her eyes settle in on her mother, a beautiful gray tabby. She was still asleep along with the rest of the crowded nursery. Silverkit took a shaky step forward and ended up crashing into her mother in a whirl if paws and fur. Her mother stirred, startled by the sudden commotion and blinked open her eyes. She looked confused but when she looked at Silverkit the confusion vanished, replaced by an expression of amusement and curiosity "Silverkit you've opened your eyes turn around and let me get a good look at you." She me meowed quietly.

Silverkit turned quickly, wanting to get a better look at her mother. When she looked at her mother In the eye she gasped.

"Is something wrong" Silverkit asked worriedly. Was there something wrong? she fretted internally.

" no, it's just your eyes I've never seen anything like it!" Mistflower, my mother, exclaimed

"Okay. Can I go explore?" Silverkit asked.

"Sure" Mistflower said hesitantly.

Silverkit turned to leave but before She could her mother added"but don't get upset if people get a little startled by your appearance, it's not everyday they see a kit as beautiful as you."  
Silverkit nodded running out of the nursery. Her eyes scanned the clearing which was full of cats trying to find out their duties for the day. In the corner of her eye, she saw a small puddle, curious on why her mother had reacted they way she did, Silverkit trotted over to it and hesitantly looked in. she was startled at what she saw; instead of the usual blue, green, amber, yellow, or gray, her eyes were blue green. A beautiful blend of blue and green, and if you looked closely, you could see flecks of silver. Not only that, she looked like a tiny version of a full grown cat. Her fur was shiny and sleek, instead of fluffy and soft and her posture was mature. Silverkit stepped away from the puddle, her mind was a jumble of thoughts but she shook them away and walked into the first den she saw. Who sleeps here? She wondered.

"Hey"Silverkit heard someone say from behind her.

"Yes" She said turning around slowly remembering what she saw in the puddle.

"This is the apprentices den. Your not supposed to be in here." The voice said calmly.

"Oh, sorry this is my first time out of the nursery I didn't know"  
By now she was facing him and a shocked look came across his face.  
"Oh my starclan" he said quietly "your eyes"

" I know, they're different, but anyways I'm Silverkit daughter of Mistflower and Mudpelt." She said a little pride entering her voice.

"I'm Forestpaw, your fathers apprentice, i came to visit you a half moon ago when you were born. Would you like me to give you the tour?" He asked.

" sure" Silverkit replied cheerfully.  
He lead her out of the den to a small group of cats in the corner of the clearing.  
"Hi" Silverkit said scampering over to them.  
They turned towards her,the same look of shock that was on Forestpaw's face entered their expressions.  
By that time Forestpaw caught up and when he saw his friends faces he glared at them and said " hey guys this is Silverkit, it's her first time out of the nursery"

They all looked at Silverkit and introduced themselves, "I'm Robinpaw" a reddish brown she cat said.

"I'm Windpaw" a gray Tom said.

"And I'm Breezepaw" a pale gray tabby she cat said.

Silverkit studied them carefully, Forestpaw seemed nice, Robinpaw seemed sweet but you could tell she would make a fierce opponent in battle from the spark in her eyes Windpaw looked like he was the more serious one of the group and Breezepaw looked like a trustworthy cat who could be a great friend "Nice to meet you all" Silverkit said cheerfully,

"We'll help with the tour" Breezepaw volunteered.  
I nodded.  
"Over there is the warriors den, there is the elders den, there's the leaders den above the highledge, and there is the medicine den." She said pointing to each one with her tail.

Silverkit looked up at the sky and noticed the sun going down. She glanced at the apprentices, "Why didn't you go out with your mentors?" She asked curiously.

" We had an assessment at dawn so we were given the rest of the day off. We are becoming warriors in a half moon!" Breezepaw replied quickly.

"Oh, okay. Thanks for the tour, I'm going back to the nursery" Silverkit said. She was tired from her long day. She scampered towards the nursery but before she made it inside she crashed into a bundle of reddish brown fur. Silverkit stood up quickly, shaking out her fur. "Oops. I'm so sorry! I didn't see you there!" She meowed, slightly embarrassed.

"It's okay. I'm Redkit." The Tom said kindly.

"I'm Silverkit. I would love to stay and talk but I'm exhausted" Silverkit meowed tiredly.

"Go ahead and go to sleep. I'll talk to you tomorrow?" Redkit meowed sounding almost nervous.

"Talk to you tomorrow" Silverkit confirmed and headed into the nursery. She looked towards the nest she shared with her family and saw that her sister and brothers were awake.

"Hi guys" Silverkit said yawning

"You went exploring without I us" Mousekit, my sister, pouted

"We'll mother let me" Silverkit retorted and curled up beside Mistheart. She fell asleep almost instantly. She woke up in a beautiful meadow filled with small blue green flowers and butterflys. Silverkit wandered around aimlessly, watching the birds sing. Suddely a cat appeared from behind a tree, Silverkit's fur fluffed up.

"Who are you?" She asked, scared.  
The cat stepped forward and could see that it was a pale gray she cat with blue eyes

"I" the cat said "am Dovewing"

A.N  
Cliffhanger. Don't murder me please! I'm too young to die! But anyways, hope you guys like it! I will try to update every Monday but no promises. I might update a few days early or a few days late. R&R  
Silver


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 2: shocking News

"D-Dovewing?!" Silverkit said in utter shock. She heard the stories about her and the other three. They saved the clans seasons ago. Dovewing, Lionblaze, Jayfeather,and Firestar all possessed extraordinary powers. Dovewing had super senses, Lionblaze was invincible, Jayfeather could read minds, and Firestar had StarClan behind his every pawstep.

"Yes young Silverkit, it's me." Dovewing meowed as her eyes glittered in amusement.

Silverkit was silent for a few moments. "Why are you here?" She blurted suddenly, feeling very curious.

Dovewing's face became serious. "A new prophecy has been discovered." Dovewing said quietly, staring deep into Silverkit's unusually coloured eyes. Dovewing spoke again, this time with a mysterious edge. The falling silver will light a path of light through the oncoming darkness but only if she can harness the power of earth, water, shadows, light, and ice in time...

Silverkit's eyes widened. She knew it was a prophecy by how the words seemed to hang in the air, but there was a question nagging in the back of her mind "why are you telling me this?" She murmured. Silverkit knew she was kin with the four. She was after all, Lionblaze's and Cinderheart's granddaughter. Her mother and Dawnstar were their last litter. It still didn't justify why Dovewing was here, talking to her though.

Dovewing next said something Silverkit did not expect. "I'm here because you are The Falling Silver"

"What?!" Silverkit gasped. She was different from the other kits, that much she knew, but she didn't think it was because of a prophecy. "How?!"

" you have gifts, Silverkit, even more powerful then the four combined. Haven't you noticed how your paws change pelt colour?" Dovewing replied, eyes twinkling with wisdom and a hint of amusement.

More powerful than the four? Silverkit looked down at her paws and gasped. Dovewing was right! Earlier today her paws were gold but now they were brown.  
"What does this mean? What are my powers?

"That you need to figure out on your own but, I will come to see you again the night of your apprenticeship ceremony, the we will talk more about your powers. Good luck." Dovewing finished.

Silverkit was sent into a peaceful darkness once again.

(:*¥*:)

Silverkit blinked open her eyes, still a bit shaken about her dream. I am more powerful then The Four. How is that possible. I am barely a moon old. Silverkit was so lost in thought she didn't even see the two shapes slinking towards her before it was too late. They pounced on her, causing her to shriek. "Me-oooooow!"

"Got you Silverkit!" It was Yellowkit and Creamkit, they were kitted the night after Silverkit and her siblings, Rainkit, Mousekit , and Thornkit.

"Great StarClan you scared me!" Silverkit exclaimed. Her heart beat still racing.

"We know, your face have it away" Creamkit cheerfully meowed. "What were you thinking about any way?"

"Nothing important. Just a dream I had." Silverkit dismissed. Really though, it was something. Something important. So important it was prophesied. And the prophecy just so happened to be about her. "How about you two get your tour with Mousekit and Rainkit?" Silverkit suggested.

"That's a great idea Silverkit! Why don't you come with us?" Yellowkit spoke up.

"Had my tour yesterday. Go into the apprentices den and get either Forestpaw or Breezepaw and if Gingerkit and Bluekit are awake, they can come too! Silverkit replied. Gingerkit and Bluekit were Stormflower's kits. My mother was best friends with Stormflower, but I haven't talked to her kits yet because they haven't opened their eyes.

"Thanks. Good thinking" Cremkit meowed.

"I'll see if Bluekit and Gingerkit are coming. You get the apprentices. Oh, and I'll get Tinykit too!" Silverkit said, referring to Yellowkit and Creamkit's rather small litter mate.

"Ok" Creamkit and Yellowkit said in unsion, scampering off towards the apprentices den.

Silverkit turned towards the nursery. When she got inside she saw Bluekit and Gingerkit attacking their mother. Guess they're awake she thought. As she was heading towards them, she saw Mousekit, Rainkit, and Tinykit chatting with Thornkit. Silverkit new she should've invited Thornkit along, but she knew he was too small and weak. Silverkit called out. "Rainkit, Mousekit, Tinykit, Gingerkit, and Bluekit, the apprentices are going to give you a tour along with Yellowkit and Creamkit!" The named kits looked up from what they were doing and scampered towards the entrance, soon the nursery was empty except for Seednose's litter and Thornkit.

"Silverkit, I'm not feeling well" she heard Thornkit call out.

Silverkit looked at him and meowed "I'll get Mistflower and Rosewind, be right back!"

Silverkit ran as fast as she could towards the medicine den. As soon as she looked at Thornkit she could tell it was really bad. "Rosewind!" Silverkit called out. "Thornkit isn't feeling well and it looks really bad!"

Rosewind shot out of the den with a bundle of herbs in her jaws and raced towards the nursery. Next Silverkit raced over to the warriors den and peaked inside, Mistflower and Mudpelt were sharing tongues. "Mother, Father it's Thornkit" Silverkit said between breaths. As soon as the words left her mouth, they were running over to the nursery. They got there just as Rosewind was pushing the through the brambles, a sorrowful look in her eyes. Rosewind looked up, and said a sentence that shattered Silverkit's heart. "I'm sorry. He was too weak to fight it."

A.N  
Sorry to Thornkit fans, but I needed to do that R&R

~ Silver


	4. Chapter 3: Grief

Chapter 3: Grief

Silverkit felt her legs give out from underneath her. This wasn't supposed to happen, why did it have to be Thornkit. He was small and sickly, she knew that, but he didn't have to die. Her mother's voice roused her from her saddening thoughts.

"Silverkit, it's going to be okay. Thornkit is in a better place watching over us from StarClan." Mistflower soothed. Though Silverkit could see the sorrow and anguish in Silverkit's eyes reflected in her mother's.

"I know. He is now safe from dangers and happy where he is. I only wish I could have seen him go through life." Silverkit said, trying to hide her anguish with a brave face and not letting anyone think she is now a tiny fragile kit because her brother died. Inside her though was a different story, the sadness was overwhelmingly strong and raw like a fresh battle wound that has been rubbed against wood.

"Such brave words for one so young" a voice said from behind Silverkit. She turned around. It was Dawnstar.

"Thank you Dawnstar" Silverkit meowed strongly,even though inside she felt like all was lost. All around her Silverkit could see cats coming out of dens, having sensed something terrible had happened by the sorrow and loss that hung in the air like a cloud. Orangeclaw was the first to speak up, asking the question on every cat's mind.

"What happened?"

Silverkit looked up from where she was looking at her brothers now lifeless form. Glancing over at Dawnstar for permission to speak, in which she was given a tiny nod in reply, she began to speak. "I'm really upset to say my brother, Thornkit, has left us to join StarClan."

Gasps rang out in clearing, Silverkit knew the all adored her brother. Dawnstar silenced the clan with a wave of her tail and looked at Silverkit, telling her to go on."He will be missed by all, he was small and sickly, but I saw him as more then that. He inspired me. Thornkit was always happy and cheerful and a great listener and even though he knew he was weaker then the other kits, he had an amazing outlook on life and I think this should inspire you too." Silverkit announced, meaning every word. She put all the grief and heartbreak she felt into that small speech, saying it made the realization of her brother's death sink in, and it was almost too much to handle. Silverkit glanced around, taking in the shocked faces of her clan mates.

Rosewind spoke up, ending the shocked silence. "Well said young kit. It's not everyday you hear a kit, still less than a moon old, speak like that. Thornkit will be remembered as the brave young kit that you described, now we must prepare the vigil."

With that Silverkit's mother and father started rubbing rosemary and lavender on Thornkit's small, lifeless body, hiding the distinctive smell of death. After that was done cats slowly began to say their last wishes to the young tom, though most of the Clan didn't know him very well. Silverkit slowly padded up to her brother, who will never be able to feel the rush of battle or the pride in knowing you helped feed the Clan. He will never know the harshness of leafbare or the feeling of the thick undergrowth that covers most of ThinderClan's territory. Silverkit herself hasn't felt all these things either, but she will eventually. She bent down, pressing her nose into his once warm fur, and sighed.

"I hope you have a great life in StarClan, being carefree and happy but promise me you won't ever forget me, because I won't ever forget you. I may be only three quarters of a moon old but I will remember all the times we had in your short life. I will figure out this prophecy and be The Falling Silver to the of my abilities for you." Silverkit murmured into Thornkit's fur, saying the last part so quietly Silverkit herself could barely hear it. She lifted her gaze, noticing three shapes standing in front of her, Rainkit, Mousekit, and Dawnstar. They must've heard from Mudpelt and Mistflower. Silverkit looked closely at her siblings, Rainkit stood rigid, a shocked look evident on his face. Mousekit's legs gave out as sobs racked her small body, it was understandable as Mousekit was the closest to Thornkit by far. They had bonded over the fact that they were both unusually small. Silverkit's gaze shifted over to Dawnstar who's eyes were filled with sorrow, Thornkit was after all, her nephew. Her eyes locked with Dawnstar's and as she hazed into her leader's warm amber eyes, something strange happened.

"Poor kits, they lost their brother at such a young age. Silverkit though, impressed me with her words. I've never seen a kit able to speak like that. She's different I can tell, what cats paws change colour, they were black just a few moments ago and now they're gold. Strange." Dawnstar's voice echoed in Silverkit's mind. At first she though Dawnstar was speaking, but soon realized her mouth wasn't moving. Also it sounded more like thoughts, Dawnstar would never say something like that out loud and the 'thoughts' stopped as soon as her and Dawnstar's gaze broke. Silverkit searched her mind for a possible explanation until suddenly it made sense.

She had just discovered her first power.

**A.N**

**So sorry for the late update. I've been busy with holiday crap. So to make it up to you I will try and post 2 more chapters within the next 5 days and mike sure they are long. Now time for another apology. Sorry for the shortness! I decided I needed to post something so I am. Please don't hurt me! *hides behind Chuck Norris*  
Anyways, Silverkit discovered her first power! YAY! Can you guess which element it belongs in?  
One more thing; I need help choosing Forestpaw's, Robinpaw's, Windpaw's, and Breezepaw's warrior names. Here are the options.**

**Forestpaw:  
Foresteyes**  
**Forestleap  
Forestgrowl**

**Robinpaw:  
Robinwing  
Robinflight  
Robinheart**

**Windpaw:  
Windclaw  
Windcloud  
Windscar**

**Breezepaw:  
Breezesong  
Breezedrift  
Breezerush**

**Tell** **me** **your faves!**

_**Silver**_


	5. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: Power#2?

**A.N**

**This chapter takes place 1/2 a moon later. I honestly hate time skips but since she is a kit at the moment, nothing interesting happens. There will be another 5 moon time skip to here apprenticeship ceremony then no more. Hopefully. BTW Silverkit is only figuring out 2 more powers before the night of her apprenticeship and has 2 powers per element, actually taking control of the element and a power that... Idk how to explain it ex. She uses the power of light to be able basically beam through and look into there thoughts. Idk any other way to describe it. Anyway on to review replies.**

**Umbreonmoonspy: Thanks! And sometimes I think she knows too much too, but then** **I think, she's blessed by StarClan. Why the heck not! I'll be sure and try and proof read more though. Sorry about that. I've never been confident in my writing skills. Oh thank unicorns! I don't really know how long a chapter should be that's why. BTW your awesome!**

**Wolfstalker213: I definitely will continue, I'm in love with the characters I created! (Wow I'm selfish! Lol) keep reading and I'll keep writing! Your awesome too!**

**Guest: I'll take your choices into consideration. That was too formal for my taste. How about... I TOTALLY WILL KEEP YOUR AWSOMETASTIC CHOICES IN MY RETARDED BRAIN!... Much better.**

**THANK YOU FOR REVEIWING AND/OR FOLLOWING! I LOVE YOU ALL SILVER SQUIRRELS!**

**Now on to the story.**

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

_1/2 a moon later..._

Silverkit padded out of the the crowded nursery and into the bustling camp. It had been half a moon since Thornkit died and she discovered her first power. The nursery, though crowded, felt empty without her life-loving little brother. But Silverkit doesn't let it affect her mood much, she refuses to surrender to the agonizing grief. As for her powers, she found out she can read minds by looking at a cats ears or eyes. Looking at ears makes the thoughts foggier and harder to understand though. Sometimes, in a large crowd when the focus is on her, too many thoughts crowd her brain causing her to run into the nursery. The Clan just thought Silverkit didn't handle attention very well. It's difficult for Silverkit because her strange appearance attracts attention. She sighed, if I get attention now, imagine when it's found out that I'm part of prophecy!

"Silverkit come over here quick!" A voice said. Silverkit snapped her head towards the sound. Redkit had called her name, excitement shone in his deep green eyes. He was sitting with Bluekit, Creamkit, Yellowkit, and Gingerkit. They had become Silverkit's closest friends in the past half moon, always with one another. Silverkit and a few other cats found it amusing how all their names were a colour. She stopped her flow of thoughts and trotted over to them.

"What's going on?" Silverkit asked, curious to why they're excited, particularly Redkit. She could read their minds, but she didn't like doing that unless it was completely necessary.

"Me and my brothers are becoming apprentices!" Redkit blurted out happily. Silverkit had forgotten that he was six moons old now.

"Really? That's great!" Silverkit meowed sounding cheerful. She was really excited for him but she couldn't help but feel slightly sad, she wouldn't get to talk or play with him as much anymore. Silverkit saw it coming though, he was after all, five moons older than her and the others.  
She glanced up at the rising sun. It was almost directly over the hollow, meaning the ceremony should be starting at any moment.

Just as the last thought ran through her mind, Dawnstar's yowl rang out from the highledge, the sound echoing off the stone walls of the camp."Let all cats old enough to catch their own prey gather round for a Clan meeting!"

Cats began filing out of the dens around the hollow, most with surprised looks planted on their faces. Silverkit felt Redkit stand up and scamper away towards his parents, Seednose and Brownnight, to prepare for the ceremony. She stood up with the rest of the kits and walked over to the edge of the group of cats. She took a place between Bluekit and Yellowkit just as Dawnstar began to speak.

" I am happy to say that today I will be performing two ceremonies, creating valuable additions to our beloved Clan" Dawnstar began. Two ceremonies? Silverkit thought. I thought it was just Seednose's kits apprenticeship ceremony? She glanced around the clearing, trying to find out what other ceremony Dawnstar will be performing. Silverkit's gaze drifted over the mass of gathered cats until she settled on the four apprentices, each one's fur was groomed to perfection and their eyes bright with excitement. Suddenly she recalled the conversation she had with the apprentices half a moon ago, Breezepaw had said they would become warriors in half a moon. This must be their warrior ceremony. Dawnstar's voice brought her back to the scene in front of her.

"I have spoken to their mentors and we have all agreed it's time for our four apprentices to become warriors" Dawnstar's sharp amber eyes stared down into the crowd and rested on the four well groomed apprentices "I Dawnstar, leader of ThunderClan, call upon my warrior ancestors to look down at these apprentices, they have worked hard to understand the ways of your noble code, and I commend them to you as warriors in turn"

There was a spark of happiness in her eyes as she spoke, Silverkit took this as a sign of love towards each and every member of her Clan. Silverkit felt her body tingle as the feeling of being cared about swept through her, lulling her mind.

"Forestpaw," the ThunderClan leader continued, " do you promise to uphold the warrior code and to protect and defend your Clan ever at the cost of your life?"

Forestpaw's reply rang out without a trace of hesitation. "I do."

"Then by the powers of StarClan I give you your warrior name. Forestpaw, from this moment on you will be known as Foresteyes. StarClan honors your friendliness and strength and we welcome you as a full member of ThunderClan"

Dawnstar rested her muzzle on Foresteyes' head, and he gave her shoulder a quick lick. The ceremony was repeated three more times before the Clan rushed up to the newly named warriors, chanting their new names with an unwavering happiness. Robinpaw was now Robinwing, Windpaw was now Windcloud, and Breezepaw was now Breezesong. Silverkit murmured a quick congratulations to the new warriors before returning to her place next to Bluekit and Yellowkit, patiently waiting for the next ceremony to begin.

"On to the next ceremony," Dawnstar began settling down the Clan, " I would now like to appoint six new apprentices." She announced motioning the six excited kits forward with her tail. "By naming apprentices, we show that ThunderClan will survive and remain strong. Redkit from now on you will be known as Redpaw. Thistletail, you are strong and wise, I hope you pass on these traits to this young apprentice" With this, Thistletail touched noses with his new apprentice and guided him to the edge of the gathered cats. Dawnstar then proceeded to continue the ceremony on the remaining five kits, during which, Silverkit was only halfheartedly paying attention. After the ceremony, the Clan greeted the new apprentices with a cheer of their new names and a chorus of congratulations and welcoming purrs.

Silverkit trotted up to the new apprentices who were standing next to their new mentors. Redpaw was chatting with Thistletail, Patchpaw was running circles around Jumpfur, Bouncepaw was sitting next to Tawnyleap, Nightpaw was standing next to Grassfire, Barkpaw was looking up curiously at Frostblaze, and Sandpaw was discussing something with Hawkflame.

"Congratualtions you six, I'm going to miss you all in the den. Good news is, it will be less crowded." Silverkit meowed, saying the last part in a joking matter. Honestly though, she was a bit sad she wouldn't get to talk to Redkit as much, but she didn't let a trace of sadness invade her expression or voice.

"Thanks." The brothers replied in unsion, amusement lit their eyes at her last remark.

"I have to go. Good luck with training!" Silverkit announced after a short silence. The brothers nodded their farewells as Silverkit got up and walked towards Creamkit and Gingerkit.  
She was halfway across the clearing when she felt her paws tingle, she glanced down and watched as her paws changed from gold to black in a matter of seconds. What's going on? Silverkit thought frantically. Her paws were black only once before but that was when she was grieving for her brother. Her emotions aren't anything like the grief she felt half a moon ago, leaving Silverkit feeling utterly confused.  
She sighed and continued walking towards her friends. Bluekit, Yellowkit, Creamkit, and Gingerkit were seated in a semi-circle chatting away absentmindedly as Silverkit came up to them and sat down at the head if the semi-circle, curling her tail around her paws. She waited for some sort of greeting, but it never came. Puzzled Silverkit waved her paw in front of Gingerpaw's eyes, but she didn't react at all, not even a blink. More confused than ever, Silverkit glanced down, expecting to see her now black paws, but gasped instead.

Power number two was invisibility.

**_A.N_**

**This was a bit of a filler chapter. I the next one I promise will be more interesting and exciting. The next chapter Silverkit, Bluekit, Yellowkit, Gingerkit, Creamkit and let's not forget Mousekit, Rainkit, and Tinykit will finall become apprentices. Also, Redpaw and his brothers will become warriors. I know what your probably thinking; really you just made them apprentices! But I need to get the story moving along into the more exciting parts, so honestly I have no choice. Feel free to leave suggestions for warrior names and mentors in your reviews! One more thing, sorry for not updating! School has been keeping me really busy, so time is not on my side! But I am working my butt off trying to make things work. BTW anyone who follows or favorites me or my story are called... Wait for it... THE SILVER SQUIRRLES! Don't ask where I got the squirrel part.R&R**

**_~ Silver_**


	6. Chapter 5: Finally Apprentices

Chapter 5: Finally Apprentices

**A.N  
Sorry about the extremely late update! I'm really starting to hate school! Assign us 10lbs of homework why don't you?! Also, my best friend is sick with pneumonia and I visit her every other day! She's almost recovered now so I will have more time on my hands! YAY! Plus i broke my wrist! YAY ME! (note the sarcasm) Anyways, I'm trying to find time in my hectic (and painful) schedule but my unicorn angel on my right shoulder keeps on going all; do your homework, visit your BFF, and rest your poor wrist young Rainbowdash, so yeah. Now on to review replies:**

**Scourgerfangirl: I know Dovewing's a cat from the original series as well as 3 others. This is in the future a few seasons after TLH. Dovewing's eyes ARE blue. I literally just checked the allegiances 2 minutes ago. BTW I have read the whole series super editions and all, 5 times! But anyone who reads warriors are awesome so let's not be rude to each other.**

**angel grayson: YOUR WISH IS MY COMMAND! I can never ever resist puppy dog/kitty cat eyes! *gasp* you've discovered my weakness! I'm going to go hide now! Bye!... JK!**

**THANK YOU FOR FOLLOWING/FAVOURITING/REVIEWING ME OR MY STORY! I LOVE YOU SILVER SQUIRRELS!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own warriors! I REPEAT I DO NO OWN WARRIORS! I wish I did though.**

**STORY TIME!**

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

_5 moons later..._

"Pass it over here Rainkit!" Silverkit exclaimed. Silverkit was playing mossball with her brother and Creamkit while waiting for their turn to be groomed by the queens. Her and the rest of the kits were becoming apprentices today, and because there are so many kits, the queens have divided the kits for each queen to groom.

"Kits! Stop your games this instant! It's almost time for the ceremony! Creamkit, go over to Snowsky! Rainkit, head over to Stormflower! Silverkit, get over here!" Mistflower's flustered voice called.

Silverkit quickly stopped what she was doing and scampered off towards her mother. "I'm here." She meowed as Mistflower began to groom her ears.

Silverkit sat quietly, thinking about the the upcoming ceremony. She was looking forward to not only the ceremony, but the night as well. This night will be the night she learns more about the mysterious prophecy and amazing abilities she has been given.

Since the invisibility incident five moons ago, Silverkit discovered a new power after she had fallen off one of the branches of the fallen tree. She thought she was going to go crashing to the ground but instead found her self 'swimming' through the air. Her paws had changed a blue-gray colour during the experience, confusing Silverkit even more about her bizarre paws.

"Silverkit! Guess what!?" Redpaw's excited meow called, breaking her thoughts. They had still managed to remain as close as ever even though Redpaw was training most of the time.

"What?" Silverkit questioned curiously.

" I'm becoming a warrior today!" He exclaimed

Silverkit was taken aback. He had only been training for five moons and was only eleven moons old!

"That's great, but you're only eleven moons old. How come you're becoming a warrior already?" Silverkit said, the need of the answer so great she almost used her mind-reading power on him.

"It's because they need to free up some warriors now that so many of them are going to be busy training apprentices. But since my training isn't completely finished, my brothers and I have to tag along on some training sessions." He answered.

"Oh that makes sense." Silverkit replied. Mistflower had finally finished grooming her and was giving herself a quick wash before the ceremony, which was about to start. "The ceremony is about to begin, we should probably start heading over to the highledge." She meowed after a short silence.

Redpaw nodded and started walking over the highledge with Silverkit not far behind.

When they reached the highledge Dawnstar had just finished her summoning yowl and was just beginning the warriors ceremony. Redpaw hurried over to his brothers who were walking over to the base of the highledge.

Silverkit settled down next to Mousekit and Rainkit just as the ceremony began.

"I, Dawnstar, leader of ThunderClan call upon my warrior ancestors to look down at these apprentices. They have worked hard to understand the ways of your noble code and I commend them to you as warriors in turn. Do you promise to uphold the warrior code and to protect and defend your clan even at the cost of your lives?" Dawnstar questioned all six at once.

"I do." All of them replied in perfect harmony.

"Then by the powers of StarClan I give you your warrior names. Redpaw, from this moment on you shall be known as Redhawk. The Clan honors your loyalty and battle skills. Patchpaw, from this moment on you shall be known as Patchfire. The Clan honors your quick thinking and strength. Bouncepaw, from this moment on you shall be known as Bounceblack. The Clan honors your speed and agility. Barkpaw, from this moment on you shall be known as Barktooth. The Clan honors your hunting and humour. Nightpaw, from this moment on you shall be known as Nightheart. The clan honors your kindness and stealth. Sandpaw, from now on you shall be known as Sandpath. The Clan honors you wit and strategic thinking." Dawnstar announces as the clan bursts into a cheer.

Dawnstar slaps her tail down as a signal for quiet. " I have one more ceremony to preform." Dawnstar begins. "Eight kits have reached their sixth moon and it is now time for them to become apprentices. By naming apprentices we show that ThunderClan is thriving. Rainkit, from now on until you receive your warrior name you shall be known as Rainpaw. Orangeclaw, you are ready to take on another apprentice, you will be Rainpaw's mentor." Orangeclaw stepped forward and touched noses with his new apprentice and guided him to the edge of the crowd. The ceremony continued with Dawnstar giving Mousepaw to Leafdash, Creampaw to Breezesong, Yellowpaw to Frostblaze, Tinypaw to Seednose, and Bluepaw to Mudpelt. The Clan had been shocked when Gingerpaw was announced as Rosewind's apprentice, but was soon satisfied once they realized Gingerpaw's sweet and caring demeanor.

Silverkit was left standing alone in front of the highledge, all eyes on her sleek sliver tabby fur, bizarre colour changing paws which were now gold with her back right paw black, and her entrancing blue-green eyes. A slight breeze ruffled Silverkit's neatly groomed fur as she waited eagerly for the words that would make her an apprentice.

"Silverkit," Dawnstar began. "From now on until you receive your warrior name you shall be known as Silverpaw. I will be your mentor." Dawnstar announced.

Gasps rang out around the camp as Silverpaw stood rigid with shock. The leaders apprentice was always well respected and in some way important to the leader. It's a well known fact that Silverpaw was Dawnstar's niece, but it's still not enough of a reason.

Silverpaw pushed the shock away and stepped forward to touch noses with her new mentor, careful not to look into her eyes to avoid reading her mind.

When Sulverpaw stepped back, the crowd erupted into cheers. "Rainpaw, Mousepaw, Creampaw, Yellowpaw, Tinypaw, Bluepaw, Gingerpaw, Silverpaw!" They all chanted loudly.

Silverkit held her head up high in pride and pranced over to her new mentor with one thought running through her head; if this was my day, what will tonight bring?

**_A.N_**

**Again. I'm sooooooooooooooooo super extremely sorry about the crazy late update! (LOL THAT RHYMES!) with my BFF being super sick, being buried in homework, and being in and out of the hospital after breaking my wrist (NEVER LET YOUR FRIENDS ROOL YOU DOWN THE STAIRS IN A LAUNDRY HAMPER!... Don't ask.) I didn't have the time or ability (I can't type very well with a broken wrist) to write. I'm so sorry but I hope you like the chapter! It took me forever to type with my stupid wrist! Please give me feed back on the names and mentors chosen! Feel free to leave suggestions for my writing and story! I LOVE YOU SILVER SQUIRRELS!**

**_~ Silver_**


	7. Chapter 6: Rosewind's POV

Chapter 6: Rosewind's POV

**_A.N. ok sorry AGAIN for the late update! I am soooo sorry! i hope u like this chapter though! i tried really hard on this one! Sorry again!_**

**_Shadeflower927: THANKS! Silverpaw is a cool kitteh! Mmmaaaaayyyyybbbeeeeee... P.S. I LOVE YOUR NAME! Just for that you get a jar of Nutella! Enjoy my cool named friend!_**

**_Pumpkinfur: YOUR CAT IDEAS ARE AWESOME! I'm thinking about maybe making this into a series but I don't know how to extend the story and your cats gave me the best idea EVER! PM me please!_**

**_THANK YOU TO ANYONE WHO HAS READ, FAVOURITED, OR FOLLOWED MY STORY AS WELL AS THOSE AMAZING PEOPLE WHO HAVE REVIEWED OR FOLLOWED OR FAVOURITED ME! THANK YOU SOOOOOOOOOO MUCH! I LOVE ALL MY SILVER SQUIRRELS!_**

**_Story time! Yay!_**

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-.-.-.

_Rosewind's POV_

Rosewind sat at the edge of the clearing near her den while the ceremonies progressed. Lionleap, one of the clan's younger elders, had developed a slight fever after a tick bite had become infected. She wanted to keep an eye on him incase his condition worsened. The last thing she needed was more stress on her already worn out mind.

The stress had began six moons ago. The day Silverpaw and her siblings had been born to be exact. Mere hours before Mistflower had started kitting, Rosewind had been taking a nap after a long day of collecting herbs in the greenleaf sun when she was whisked to StarClan for an important message.

It was there in StarClan's lush hunting grounds where she met Firestar, the greatest leader the forest had ever seen and the object of StarClan's prophecy; Fire alone will save our clan. Rosewind was awestruck when she first stumbled across the great leader, but soon regained her composure when he told her something that left her utterly shocked.

He proceeded to tell her a warning, a warning that revealed the darkness isn't over and the temporary peace that overcame the four clans was coming to a dramatic close. But what truly shocked her was the prophecy Firestar had given her, there wasn't supposed to be another prophecy, the prophecy of the three-turned-four was supposed to be the oldest known prophecy.

The key word, he had told her after she confronted him about this, was supposed. Both StarClan and The Ancients had underestimated the darkness once again and now have no other choice but reinstate a prophecy and a saviour.

Rosewind's focus settled on the scene in front of her as the apprenticeship ceremony began, as she was going to play a part in it soon, but the haunting words of the prophecy rang chillingly through her mind; _The Falling Silver will light a path of light through the oncoming darkness, but only if she can harness the power of earth, water, shadows, light, and ice in time. _

At first, Rosewind had been left dumbfounded and called out to Firestar, begging for an explanation. Of course she hadn't received one, she didn't expect to, but she was hoping for even the tiniest hint to who this 'Falling Silver' was. The fact that there were no silver cats in any of the clans confused her to no end, but Firestar had remained silent.

It was then when she was woken up by a frantic Mudpelt, practically screeching that his mate, Mistflower, had began kitting. Rosewind had pinpointed the herbs she needed and rushed out of the den and into the nursery before Mudpelt could utter another word. Inside the nursery was pure chaos, Seednose had been desperately trying to round up her five four-and-a-half moon old tom kits and keep them out of Rosewind's way while Stormflower and Snowsky, two heavily pregnant queens who were both due any day now as well as Mistflower's best friends, hauled there bodies out of her way. The clan had found it amusing how all three best friends became pregnant at the same time, as it was quite the coincidence.

Mistflower had laid in her nest panting heavily as pain racked her lithe body. Rosewind had fed her raspberry leaves and gave her a small stick to bit down on. Moments later, a small wet bundle had emerged, a brown and gray tom. Soon after, another kit had slid out, this time being a small silver tabby she-cat. Rosewind had thought nothing of this and continued on with the kitting.

Mistflower had soon delivered a small gray and black she-cat and a tiny light brown tom. It wasn't until Mistflower and Mudpelt began naming the kits did she think of the prophecy she had received earlier that day. Mudpelt had named the tiny tom Thornkit and the gray and black she-cat Mousekit. Mistflower had named the brown tom Rainkit, but seemed puzzled on what to name the silver tabby she-cat. She thought for a moment, before a look of realization dawned upon her face. She had looked at the newborn kit and opened her mouth. Silverkit, was what she had said. That had marked the beginning of Rosewind's suspicion towards the young cat.

"Gingerkit," Dawnstar's voice snapped her out of her memories. "You have chosen a different path, am I correct?" To which the small bright ginger she-cat nodded enthusiastically. This was also Rosewind's cue to speak.

"Cats of ThunderClan, you know I won't be around forever, so I have decided to take on an apprentice. Gingerpaw will be your next medicine cat." Rosewind then stepped into the middle of the clearing and touched noses with her jittery new apprentice.

She watched intently as Silverkit was left standing in the middle of the clearing, the faint breeze ruffling her unusually sleek fur as the cold leafbare sun shone down on her. Her odd paws, another sign of what seemed like her powers, were gold with one black creating a startling contrast against her silver pelt. Silverkit's strange blue-green eyes were bright with excitement as she watched Dawnstar.

"Silverkit," Dawnstar began. "From now on until you receive your warrior name you shall be known as Silverpaw. I will be your mentor." Dawnstar announced.

Startled gasps rang out amongst the gathered group of cats, surprised by Dawnstar's choice in apprentice. Silverpaw's face was etched with shock as she hesitantly took a step forward to touch noses with her new mentor. As surprised as everyone was, Rosewind wasn't. One moon after Mistflower's kitting and the prophecy was given to her, her suspicion of then Silverkit's supposed role in the prophecy had grown enough to tell Dawnstar about it.

That day at sunhigh she had trotted up to Daenstar's den where she had told the oddly coloured leader everything she had experienced in the past moon. Dawnstar had watched with wide, disbelieving eyes as Rosewind recalled the meeting with Firestar and the prophecy. Once she finished her story Dawnstar had told her she had her suspicions of Silverkit's normalcy. She was strange, there was no denying that but a prophecy resting on the shoulders of the young cat was a few destinies beyond strange.

Dawnstar had taken it upon herself to keep an eye on the seemingly extraordinary small cat, watching for signs of abnormal behavior. It wasn't difficult for Dawnstar to watch Silverkit as she was her niece and if suspicion were to arise of Dawnstar's fondness of the young she-cat then she could simply say Silverkit is her kin and she sees a spark in this youngster.

Rosewind shook her thoughts away and brought her attention to the young cat in front of her.

"Hi there Gingerpaw! Training starts tomorrow so for now why don't you go chat with the other young cats of the Clan." Rosewind meowed somewhat distractedly.

The bouncing ginger she-cat nodded, a glint of disappointment shone in her bright blue eyes as she padded over to where Silverpaw and Redhawk were talking.

With a final glance over at her ginger apprentice and her friends, she walked over to Dawnstar and signaled for her to meet Rosewind in her den for a private talk.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-.-.-.

**_I am beyond sorry! You guys must hate me! There really is no excuse for such a late update but I'm really sorry! I hope you liked the chapter though! Me going evil deciding to have you wait for Silverpaw's StarClan dream! MWAHAHAHA! I LOVE YOU SILVER SQUIRRELS EVEN IF YOU DON'T LOVE ME!_**

**_~ Silver _**


End file.
